Forget
by LadyMakoto5
Summary: Zoicite creates a music box in an attempt to erase Beryls memory. Meanwhile, Mio pesters Minako. [PGSM] One-shot.


Don't own Sailor Moon.

Writers block has been holding my stories hostage.

* * *

Zoicite smiled as he finished composing the music. She had no idea what was coming. He created the music box and wondered why he didn't think of erasing her memory sooner.

* * *

Minako looked over the papers her manager gave her. She tried to hide her scowl when Mio sat next to her "Hey, Minako-chan." Minako said "I'm really busy. Please go somewhere else." Mio pouted "Then where am I supposed to go?" Minako refrained from telling her exactly where she could go.

Mio perked up. "I'll visit Usagi." Minako gripped the papers and glared "You stay away from her." Mio placed a hand to her chest "Usagi is my friend too. Why are you trying to control who she is friends with? You know, that isn't healthy. But it's going to be okay." Minako tried to not let her irritation show. That is what Mio wanted, to get a reaction. However, she lost it when Mio hugged her.

"GET OFF!" She shoved Mio into the wall. Mio slid to the floor hugging herself while she cried "Why are you attacking me? You've always been so mean to me." Minako narrowed her eyes "I know who you really are." Mio stopped her crying and blinked "What? I'm Mio." Minako said "Usagi is the only one oblivious to your true identity." Mio smiled "True identity? What are you talking about?"

Minako said "Stop playing games, _Beryl."_ Mio's eyes hardened as she stood "How did you know?" Minako laughed "You actually believe you've been sneaky? It wasn't hard to figure out." Mio said "I'll turn everyone against you. Your career will be ruined. Mamoru will be mine." Minako shook her head "As I said, Usagi is the only one who doesn't know." Mio prepared to fight and so did she.

* * *

Zoicite placed the open music box in a crevice. The sound echoed through the cave and it will be almost impossible for someone to find the source. Zoicite quickly made his way to the entrance of Beryls throne room. He had to act fast.

Upon entering the room, he noticed Beryl was focused on being Mio. He wondered which senshi was being bothered by her as he slowly approached. Whoever she is had Beryls full attention. Usually she would have acknowledged anyone approaching her. She had yet to notice his presence. That would give the music time to work and for him to get close before she realized what was happening. So far, everything was working in his favor.

He was almost close enough when she clutched her head. "Zoicite! Stop the music!" He smirked "Never." She knew she was supposed to give power to something but couldn't remember. She breathed heavily and thrust her hand forward. Zoicite gasped as the power choked him. She blinked and stopped. He took a deep breath. The music was working quite well.

Jadeite entered and Zoicite glared at him. "Don't you have something you should be doing?" He didn't want to say anything that will undo what the music has done so far. Jadeite said "Beryl-sama, the senshi interfered once more. I…" Zoicite clenched his jaw as Beryl was no longer confused. "Jadeite, don't worry about human energy or the senshi. Find the source of the music and destroy it!" He bowed and left. Zoicite said "It will never be found." Beryl was furious "You fool! Trying to use the power I gave you against me. What were you expecting to happen?" He shrugged "For you to die." He drew his weapon as he lunged at her.

Angry, Beryl thrust her hand forward and made a fist causing the dark energy to constrict around his heart. Zoicite dropped his weapon, clutching his chest as he fell to his knees. Beryl smiled "Tell me, Zoicite. How does it feel to have the blood squeezed out of your heart?" Beryl released her grip once Zoicite lost consciousness. Her smiled faltered as she listened to the music.

* * *

Minako dodged a vase, notebook, a chair, and other things Mio threw at her. She wondered what was going on. Mio usually tried to get this kind of reaction out of others. What was odd, Mio was doing this in front of her manager and the rest of the staff. They had come to find out what was going on after hearing a commotion earlier.

Two men were finally able to grab Mio and stop her from throwing things. She struggled, but gave up. Breathing heavily, Mio glared at Minako "Sailor V" Everyone was confused. Her manager looked at her. She shrugged "C'est La Vie is a song." Mio shook her head "You are Sailor V." Minako wondered what Mio was up to. She shook her head and Mio nodded "She is. She is Sailor V. I know it!" She stomped her foot as if she were a child. Minako looked at the time then faced her manager "I need to get ready. No matter what happens, you know what to do." He silently nodded and watched her leave.

He respected her request of keeping the news of her surgery need to know. The chances of success were slim. The next time he sees her... she'll most likely be lying in a casket instead of a hospital bed. He pushed those thoughts to the side. Minako will beat the odds. She will be fine. He focused on Mio. The girl had gone off the deep end and needed to be dealt with. He wanted her gone before Minako got out of surgery.

* * *

Zoicite walked through the fog. He looked at the piano to his right. He wanted so badly to play it. His hands itched to dance across the keys, but he needed to figure out why he is here. Wherever here is. He heard heels click to his left. He didn't know who was approaching him. Should he run? He decided against it. She might be able to help him. Whoever she is, is the first person he's seen since he came here. The last thing he remembered was being in the Dark Kingdom.

She slowly became visible and spoke "Zoicite" He said "Minako. Where are we?" Minako held out her hand "Come, walk with me." He took her hand and they walked. "Zoicite, a decision must be made." He was confused "What kind of decision?" She stopped walking and looked at him solemnly "Do you want to live?" He was taken aback but stayed silent. She tilted her head "Do you?" Zoicite looked down "I don't know." Minako questioned "What do you mean you don't know?" She saw his hesitation "Zoi, you can't stay here. You have to choose. Either continue or go back."

He looked at her "What if I make the wrong choice?" Minako asked "How can choosing to live be the wrong choice? Eventually we'll all be here and make the journey to the other side. Why go sooner than you have to?" Zoicite nodded. She smiled "It's time for me to go." Zoicite tightened his grip on her hand. He didn't want to let go. No matter how hard he held on, her hand easily slipped out of his as she walked away. He watched her until she disappeared in a flash of light. Sighing, he turned around and walked the other way. He had to protect his Master.


End file.
